


Challenging Evening

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	Challenging Evening

"What a pleasant social experience," Regina said sarcastically as they entered the mansion.

"Well, I think your face said it all. I swear I was afraid that your eyes are going to get stuck in the upwards position."

"It's not my fault that your mother doesn't have the most intellectually challenging conversation topics and your father's actually intellectually challenged."

"Careful, those are my parents you are talking about. Am I bringing up that your mother was a psycho?"

"Who was then murdered by my step-daughter/mother-in-law."

"Not this conversation again," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Careful. Your eyes may get stuck."


End file.
